Deius
by DaPika
Summary: Ruby has a strange dream and starts changing. On top of that, strange things start happening and people are changing or gaining abilities. It just begs the question: What the hell is going on? Another good question would be: How many demigods are there at Beacon? And perhaps: Does Ozpin know what's going on or that the gods do exist?


**What? Another story being written by DaPika, surely the guy's too lazy to pull this off right?**

 **Shows what you know, I am in fact writing another story and, for the first time since the awful 'The Blood of Us All', it is a crossover. Well, I just hope I can pull it off.**

 **Note: have someone remind me of my old stories and to actually not only fix them but also continue them.**

* * *

It was the dead of night. No sound, no light. In the dorm room of team RWBY, one Ruby Rose was quietly dreaming. It was a strange dream, quite unlike any dream she had ever had before.

In the dreamscape, Ruby was lucid in a world of vivid light. She looked around, it was the same in all directions, she couldn't even see what she was standing on. In the far off distance there was a figure, silhouetted on the vibrant background of the dream.

She felt compelled to take a step forward, as if she being willed by the figure. As Ruby got closer, she was able to see actual features, including an incredibly familiar white cape. Her eyes widened as she saw a face she hadn't seen in a decade or so, smiling at her like nothing had ever happened.

Ruby could feel tears start welling, it had been years since her mother disappeared on a mission in the wilderness. She felt herself run the last few steps and hugging her mother, "M-mom!" she gasped out, tears streaming down face.

"Ruby, it's so great to see you again! My goodness, you've grown. Though you're still a bit short," Summer joked, if the lighthearted smile on her face was anything to go by.

"I'm not short! I drink milk!" Ruby just about said, through sniffs, blubbering and tears.

"I'm only teasing Ruby," the older Rose reassured her daughter with a kindly smile. Her silvery grey eyes turned hard but the smile remained, as if trying to point out to Ruby that the younger rose was not in trouble.

"I'm going you some truths about myself and thus yourself, are you ready?" she asked Ruby, who was trying, and failing, to stop crying.

"Y-yeah..." the lesser caped rose replied, both happy and confused at the same time. What kind of truths?

"Summer Rose is not my real name," Ruby's eyes went wide but before a sound could leave her mouth, Summer continued, "I'm not actually human either.'

"W-what are y-y-you then?" Ruby shook out.

"Ruby use your brain, you're very intelligent underneath all that hyperactive, sugar-powered cuteness," Summer gave Ruby a warm and encouraging smile.

Ruby's eyes somehow widened even further and seemingly glased over as everything seemed to come at her all at once. Strange symbols floated around her, letters of an ancient language that no longer existed and a silver grey glow appeared above her head. "An owl...?" she idly muttered. Not as an answer as what her mother was, just a basic and kind of child-like observation. She could also feel something ridiculously powerful.

"You're... a goddess?" Summer smiled at Ruby and made a gesture for Ruby to continue, "An ancient goddess of Knowledge and some more things."

Summer felt her chest swell, as if had been so long since somebody had even really recognised that there was indeed gods, let alone that she was one, "That's probably as close as you are going get and I commend the effort. I am Athena, goddess of Wisdom, Intelligence, Craft and Strategy, amongst other more minor aspects. Ruby, I presume you saw letters?"

"Uhm, yes, they seemed familiar but I couldn't understand them. What were they?"

"Do not worry Ruby, you will come to understand them in time. They were what archaeologists of the modern age call Old High Mistralian, to us it was called Graikos or Greek if you were to modernise the word. I'd tell you more but I'm afraid we don't have much more time. It's morning."

"W-wait, Mom, when can I talk to you again?" Ruby started to panic. How could it be morning already?

"Whenever you dream, Ruby. Stay strong and do well out there. Goodbye," with that Summer- no, Athena, disappeared and the dream faded away around the greeting girl with the red motif. Ruby awoke slowly, a cold sweat besmeared over her body.

The first thing she noted was that she felt different, like a veil had been lifted within her mind. The second thing she noted was that was still fairly dark and that all of team, even Weiss, were still asleep. _"What time is it?"_ , Ruby moved her gaze over to the alarm clock that Weiss had set up so they would get up in time. It only ever seemed to have any on Blake though. _"6:07am_ ," Ruby groaned, not at the time per se but at the fact that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blake's bow twitch. _"Wait a second, bows can't twitch,"_ her eyes momentarily widened, _"How has she kept that a secret for so long. I kinda feel betrayed, she should be able to trust us with everything."_

Blake's eyes opened and looked around for the source of the sound. She blinked briefly when she saw Ruby looking at her. "Ruby, why are you up early?" Blake asked as loudly as she dare go. Yang hated waking up too early, something about beauty sleep.

"I had a weird dream," Ruby replied in that same hushed tone, "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's alright Ruby, it's probably best that I woke up," she then looked at _how_ Ruby was looking at her. It wasn't a simple stare or the usual way Ruby looked at a person, it was like she was surprised by something, "Why are looking at me like that?"

"Why... why didn't you tell us?" Ruby felt uncomfortable just asking that question. It was about a private a question as she could possibly ask.

Blake felt panic rise, she felt pressure a familiar pressure in her chest, she thought to run but her body refused to move out of Ruby's gaze as it an unnatural and powerful force was keeping her there, "I... Ruby, you know why," she just about breathed out, swallowing her fear as best she could

"You were scared, Blake. You were scared of the backlash. You were scared of the bullying. You were scared of the ostracism. You were scared of the prejudice. You were scared and that's okay," Ruby gave Blake the kindest smile she possibly manage in an attempt to assure Blake that she had nothing to fear from Ruby.

Blake felt the fear start to recede, she had been so thankful that Ruby didn't hate her for being a faunus that she didn't notice that Ruby used at least two words that she had never used before and that her speech seemed more intelligent, "Thank you Ruby, please promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"Of course but you will need to tell them at some point, Blake, and when you do, I will be there to help you," Ruby stated, face positively glowing with kindness and honesty.

Blake felt herself smile at her young team leader, her fears fading fast because of her team leaders adorable kindness and acceptance. Internally, she knew Ruby was right, there was no way that she could hide behind the bow for the entirety of her time in Beacon. She knew it was cowardly to do so and, despite Ruby saying that it was okay to be scared, Blake started to feel bad about being so cowardly and unforthcoming towards her team, let alone the rest of the school.

"Thank you," Blake was barely audible, just about able to keep her tears from welling up on her face.

There was a groan and a creak above Blake, who craned her neck to see Yang's eyes open, "Mornin'," the freshly awoken blonde yawned, hands rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning," Blake used all of her willpower to not sound like she had become overly emotional in some way. She didn't want Yang and especially not Weiss to find out until she was ready to tell them, "You're up early."

"Eh?" Yang turned her head in the direction of the clock, blinking in surprise when she saw the time, "6:12. I guess I am. It's probably just one of those days," Yang glanced towards Ruby who was sitting on the precarious contraption that they called a bunk bed, "Ruby, why are you up early?" she asked in using the 'worried sister' voice.

"I had a weird dream, nothing to worry about," Ruby attempted to deflect Yang's worry.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Ruby affirmed.

"Okay Ruby," as if someone had ticked a switch in Yang's head, the blonde quickly blurted out, "Dibs on first shower!"

Yang then dropped from her bed, shaking the ground as she did so before rushing towards the shower. Weiss moaned in displeasure at the fact she had been suddenly woken up, with a scowl, she turned to Blake, "What time is it?"

"6:14."

Weiss blinked in surprise. She pulled her body around and sat on the edge of her bed, out of the corner of her sleep ridden eyes, she noticed that Yang was not in her bed, "Did Yang wake up before me?" she thought aloud.

"Yep."

Weiss blinked in surprise at hearing Ruby's voice answer her, "Hmm? Ruby, why am I the last up?"

"Because...you woke up last?" Ruby answered, unsure of what Weiss was really asking.

Weiss groaned in frustration and put her head in her hand, "Why can't you just answer the question properly?" she asked, her speech muffled by her hands.

At this, Ruby jumped off of her bed and turned towards Weiss, who stared up at her, "Weiss, that's a question that can't be answered easily. I woke up because of a dream, I must have woken up Blake and we talked for a bit which Yang must have heard and woke her up. You woke up from Yang shaking the room as she jumped down from her bed. You could have easily woken up from anything that happened before that but you didn't. In short you were the last to wake up because you were the last to wake up," Ruby took a deep breath, "Umm... did I start ranting?"

Weiss, in shocked silence, just dumbly nodded. She did not expect the younger girl who generally didn't use logic or common sense to start lecturing her, of all people, in such a manner. She was also surprised at the way the usually adorkable and friendly faced girl's face changed to a stern one, doing a very convincing Goodwitch impression. Goodwitch scared everyone after all and Ruby was able to emulate the combat instructor then it had good and bad implications for the team.

 _"Where did that come from?"_ was a question ringing through the mind of not only Weiss and Blake but also Ruby herself, _"That was weird. I better try to not do that again."_

Weiss, still quite surprised at the way Ruby seemed to become bipolar between hyperactive and kind and overbearing and serious. Ruby herself was walking over to the door of the bathroom, bashfully scratching her cheek as she did so.

Weiss stared at her team leader for a few moments, looking to see if the girl with the red motif was going to do anything else strange or out of the ordinary but she just stood beside the door of the bathroom, obviously waiting for Yang to get out.

Blake, however, did notice something odd, aside from the lecture, Ruby hadn't been as hyperactive as she normally was. _"_ _Maybe she's just tired,"_ it was the only reason she could think of that didn't have something to do with illness. The weird dream that Ruby mentioned had slipped her mind.

* * *

It had taken an hour for the team to get ready for the day ahead. They were held up by Yang's extended stint in the shower. For whatever reason the girl was so proud and protective of her hair that it had taken her 30 minutes to wash it. That's what she said when Weiss interrogated her anyway. It also didn't help that Weiss was being so meticulous with her clothing and Ruby kept on polishing Crescent Rose.

By this point, team JNPR were already awake and mostly ready. They had already started trickling their way into dining hall when RWBY left their dorm room. The day had only just begun.

* * *

 **Oh God, why have I done this to myself? I already have enough trouble updating Motherly Affection as it is. And I have several more stories already within the works. Brain, why do you torture me so?**

 **I imagine I'm going to get questions as to why I made Ruby a child of Athena rather than Artemis, well my answer is that I thought was too obvious and Ruby actually wouldn't change all that much if I did so.**

 **See ya**

 **DaPika**


End file.
